


Dirty Little Secret

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oops, Reader-Insert, reader hears them doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: Captain Levi was vulgar, and he never hid that from anyone. He would be the first to tell you to fuck off if you annoyed him or tell people that something was shit if he didn’t like it, especially when it came to cleaning days. Hearing him cussing like this, though? It made your insides warm. It was wrong to be staying here and listening to this, it was a private moment for them after all, but you couldn’t help yourself.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 40





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the AOT fandom, so please be kind!  
> This was going to be longer, but my cat decided he wanted to help me write, so here is what he allowed me to write!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. <3

You had just turned off the shower, grabbing your towel and roughly towel drying your hair to prevent it dripping before starting to dry off your body. A shower after training was something you always enjoyed, and you enjoyed it more when you were the first in and first out of training. It meant you got dibs on the good shower that the men would usually fight their way into.

With a satisfied sigh, you made sure your chest and beneath your breasts were completely dry before sliding your bra on, snapping the clasps into place behind your back. The sound of the door opening made you huff briefly. Had someone else finished already? You’d have to hurry and move out of this stall so whoever was there could use it. You waited a few moments, but no voice called to get you out of that shower. Instead, questionable words came to rest in your ears.

“Levi, we can’t do this in here.”

“Why not? Everyone else is training, we have a good hour to ourselves.”

“How do you know someone isn’t already in here? There’s steam everywhere.”

“Erwin, stop being such a cock-block.” 

You couldn’t help your eyes widening. Captain Levi and Commander Erwin made it no small secret to those they trusted that they were having relations behind the scenes, but they kept it very private. No one ever saw or heard their affection.

“You’re such a needy little prick,” Erwin commented, the painfully obvious sound of lust and want in his words as the two of them started to kiss. You had to jam a hand over your mouth to keep your noises muffled as their steps brought them to the far end of the shower room, not too far from where you were hiding. You pulled yourself up onto the small tiled seat, tucking your legs up in case they decided to check underneath. You were not going to get caught here.

“Then maybe you should stop talking so much and fuck me,” Levi responded. You felt a blush rising on your cheeks. Captain Levi was vulgar, and he never hid that from anyone. He would be the first to tell you to fuck off if you annoyed him or tell people that something was shit if he didn’t like it, especially when it came to cleaning days. Hearing him cussing like this, though? It made your insides warm. It was wrong to be staying here and listening to this, it was a private moment for them after all, but you couldn’t help yourself.

You recognised the sound of the leather harness straps coming undone, being tossed carelessly aside. A boot slid halfway beneath the door of your stall, making you almost shriek behind your hand. Thankfully, they didn’t hear anything, too wrapped up in each other to notice the small noises of the intruder.

“You are so needy, Levi,” Erwin mumbled. You wanted to see what they were doing, you couldn’t deny it, but you didn’t dare peek in case they saw you. Captain Levi was very, very observant. He’d notice you even if the Commander didn’t. “Is this what you wanted, hm?”

“Oh, oh that’s good,” Levi moaned. His shameless noises made your nether start to tingle, and with your free hand, you remained carefully balanced as you started to touch yourself. You shouldn’t, it was so bad and you could get into so much trouble, but you couldn’t help it. A girl needed release too, right?

The panting and groaning became louder and louder. You could only sit and imagine what they were doing to each other. Erwin’s hands touching Levi’s body, and Levi returning the gesture as he moaned softly, vulgar words falling from his parted lips as his Commander prepared him.

“Erwin, stop, don’t waste time with that,” Levi was panting. You could hear the tell-tale sounds of their lips meeting in desperate kisses. 

“It’s been too long, Levi, I don’t want to hurt you,” Erwin responded. You felt your blush deepen as your fingers caressed your clit, sliding down to part your lips and fiddle with your own entrance.

“To Hell with that,” Levi snarled, grunting.

“Levi-“

“Erwin, _please_.”

That must’ve been all it took to break the Commander’s patience. Levi was never polite, nor did he ever sound on the verge of begging. You slid two fingers inside yourself, feeling your eyes rolling back as your legs parted slowly, giving you more room.

It was barely seconds before you could hear Levi give a cry, followed by the sounds of their lips meeting again, and the sound of skin slapping noisily against skin. They were _fucking_ in the shared shower hall. And you were only feet away from them, listening to their pleasured sounds while you pleased yourself. _Christ, what has my life come to_ you grumbled internally.

Their grunts, moans and the calls of each other’s name drowned out any sounds that you may have been making. Your other hand was still firmly over your lips, but not everything could be muffled. You were very, very quickly approaching release to the sound of your superiors having sex and while a part of you felt incredibly guilty for intruding on their moment alone, it was also exciting and it wasn’t long before you felt an orgasm curling in your stomach, making a mess on your own hand. _So much for that shower._

At the risk of the rest of the scouts finishing training and catching them, it didn’t take long for Levi and Erwin to finish. Erwin moaned loudly, and Levi gave another cry, and soon the only sounds coming from them was a heavy panting.

The sound of clothes and leather rustling brought you from your daze, and the abandoned boot slid from underneath the stall door, making your eyes widen and your heart race. Shit, were they about to discover you?

“Are you not going to take a shower?” Levi asked.

“No, I have paperwork that needs finishing. I’ll take one later,” Erwin responded.

Levi gave a soft ‘tch’ and you could picture him rolling his eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

“Perhaps later you can join me,” Erwin suggested, the smirk on his face very clear by his tone. “Then you can suck my cock.”

You didn’t think your blush could darken any further, and you quickly shook away any images of Captain Levi on his knees from your mind. Now was not the time nor the place!

“We’ll see,” Levi responded. You heard them share a kiss, then footsteps were leaving. The door clicked closed, and you heard Levi sigh, dropping his clothing on what you could only assume was the raised bench in the centre of the room. “You can come out now, [Y/N].”

Your heart almost stopped.

“Make it quick, some of us need to use the shower,” he said almost impatiently. You could hear traces of amusement in his voice. You very quickly scrubbed the towel over your body, drying yourself off as much as you could before sliding into your pants and pulling your shirt over yourself. You’d get dressed properly when you were out of here, but you needed to leave before shame could swallow you into the ground.

“Captain, I-“ you finally found words as you opened the door, but they were replaced by a soft squeak when you realised Levi was still very much naked. He was pale, and very well-toned for a man of his size. You also couldn’t deny that after a shameful glance down south, he was very well endowed, too.

“You do know how rude it is to listen on people’s private affairs, don’t you?” he questioned, arms folded over his chest, a thin, dark brown raised.

“H-How did you know it was me?” you asked, gripping the rest of your clothing for dear life.

“Everyone else is in the training hall. You were the only one absent,” Levi informed you, picking up his own towel and stepping around you. “There was steam in here, and it was fresh. It was clear someone had been in here. Erwin doesn’t notice the little things, but I do. That shower door was locked closed, not cracked open like the rest of them. And the smell of a woman’s arousal is much different to that of a man.”

“Captain, I’m so sorry, I-“ Levi’s grunt cut you off. You spun to look at him, his eyes dark and dangerous as he scowled at you.

“This stays between us, [Y/N], or I will make you live to regret it,” he threatened. You nodded, saluting him quickly before scurrying away with your metaphorical tail between your legs. As the door closed behind you, you could hear the sounds of his quiet chuckles being drowned out by the shower coming to life.


End file.
